SCP-Data corrupted
by Norad38
Summary: -Level 4 security clearance required-
1. Chapter 1

Item #: SCP-[redacted]

Object class: Safe

Special containment procedures: SCP-[redacted] is to be housed in a standard containment room within a 2 foot by 2 foot by 2 foot box with Plexiglas box with walls at least 3 inches thick at site [redacted]. The room is also meant to be lined with lead in order to prevent its signal from getting out. Under no circumstance shall any personnel enter SCP-[redacted]'s containment chamber for tests of any sort.

Description: SCP-[redacted] is a football sized red crystal stone and what appears to be a outline of a paw made from a yellow substance within contained at site [redacted]. Attempts to analyze the chemical make up of the crystal material has failed because it is impossible to chip off samples of SCP-[redacted] for analysis. When approached by humans that pose a sufficient threat to others, SCP-[redacted] will rapidly heat up and begin to radiate light within the span of about 5 seconds. Afterwards, a arc of energy, similar to electricity can be seen arching off SCP-[redacted] and supposedly vaporizing the subject, however, no ashes are left behind. Any idea as to what happens to subjects affected by SCP -[redacted] is unknown.

SCP-[redacted] was first discovered by a multinational research teams in the north pole in response to receiving a signal broadcasted by SCP-[redacted]. Agent [redacted] was went in on the expedition posing as a [redacted] for the expedition. During said operation, a [redacted] soldier Corporal [redacted] was separated from the group. When the group managed to find his locator, it had been left on a sheet of ice in front of SCP-[redacted], indicating he had been zapped by SCP-[redacted]. After agent [redacted] reported the incident to the SCP foundation, the foundation managed to recover SCP-[redacted], the researchers and soldiers were issued class B amnesics. Corporal [redacted] is missing and presumed KIA.

The first recorded case of SCP-[redacted] was during the Vietnam war on [redacted] when a Bell UH-1 Iroquois with 5 soldiers (Captain [redacted], Private [redacted], Private [redacted], Sargent [redacted], Corporal [redacted]) disappeared over Vietnam. Soldiers on the ground stated that a bolt of lighting struck the helicopter and vaporized it. However, these statements have no evidence to validate them.

* * *

Experiment Log #1

Prisoner D-4382 is told to approach SCP-[redacted], nothing happens.

Experiment Log #2

Prisoner D-4836 is wearing a Class A hazmat suit and is told to approach SCP-[redacted]. Same results as experiment 1.

Experiment Log #3

Prisoner D-3985 is given a hammer and a chisel. Subject is told to attempt to attempt to break SCP-[redacted]. Subjects attempts to break SCP-[redacted] fails. SCP-[redacted] sustains no damage but does give off a dull red glow, indicating SCP-[redacted] might only react when attacked by humans. Subject and items are recovered without incident.

Experiment Log #4

Prisoner D-4824 is given a electric drill and is told to destroy SCP-[redacted]. Subject attempts to destroy SCP-[redacted] with little success. However, when told to return, D-4824 becomes agitated, stating that he was fed up with the insane number of tests he as been forced to endure. Despite personnel's attempts to coax D-4924, the prisoner refused to leave the cell. Security guard [redacted] is told to subdue the subject, however when security guard attempted to enter the cell, SCP-[redacted] activates and shocks security guard [redacted] vaporizing the guard entirely. Security guard was armed with a FN-SCAR-17S as well as a USP45 and a shock baton. It was then the conclusion that SCP-[redacted] only reacts in the presence of armed humans was reached. Subject D-4824 has been terminated.

Addendum 1

All testing of SCP-[redacted] has been restricted by the 05 council. Any researchers attempting to use SCP-[redacted] on living humans will be subject to disciplinary action.

Incident report 1

SCP-[redacted] has been sized by the chaos insurgency following a recent breach. Site [Redacted] now undergoing repair and is receiving security updates.


	2. Chapter 2

Item #: SCP-[redacted]

Object class: Safe

Note: Current containment procedures have been updated due to recent events, Previous SCP- [Redacted] containment procedures maintained for archival purposes.

Special containment procedures: Containment Area [Redacted] is to be located 200 m below sea level, tunneled out of solid bedrock in a seismologically stable area where it was originally found. Sole access to the containment facility is to be through a vertical elevator shaft.

*An Outer Security Perimeter against outside threats, staffed by security personnel trained in close quarters battle and counter-intrusion tactics.

*An Administrative and Support Area (ASA) consisting of support facilities and living quarters for on-site personnel.

*A 150 meter "killing corridor" which is to be the sole access to the PCZ from the ASA . The walls and floor of the corridor are to be reinforced in a similar manner to the PCZ, with the addition of an electric deterrence system capable of delivering a 20,000 volt shock.

There is to be at least one reinforced blast door every 50 meters of the tunnel which will seal if an assault occurs. A security station located at the entrance to the killing corridor is to be staffed with no fewer than twenty armed security personnel on watch at any one point in time. Armament is to include, but not be limited to, at least two GAU-19 and one mk-19 weapons systems with a clear line of sight down the corridor and at least three m9 personnel flamethrower units filled with napalm. In the event of a full breach, tunnels are to be sealed and collapsed with charges that have been set into the roof of the tunnels.

On the other side of the portal, a military compound called site alpha, which are currently being staffed by [Redacted] military personnel from around the world. It has been erected on the other side to ensure the safety of the portal exit. Military hardware, vehicles and weapons are constantly being transported to the SCP-[Redacted] universe to maintain these bases. This consists of an airfield, a army base and factory location. Soldiers who opt to work on the other side of the gate are given special pamphlets on proper conduct and behavior.

* * *

Description: SCP-[Redacted] is a temporal gateway to an alternate dimension solely populated by anthropomorphic animals. The environment on the other side of the portal appears to be similar to that of earth's and habitable with lush green forests, mountains and various other earth like ecosystems. There are several variations of SCP-[Redacted] instances currently existing within the SCP-[Redacted] universe. SCP-[Redacted]-1, SCP-[Redacted]-2 and SCP-[Redacted]-3. SCP-[Redacted]-1 instances are sentient and anthropromorphic animals based on those within our current universe. They range from many species within our current universe including canine, feline, reptilian, etc. The government of the SCP-[Redacted]-1 instances is currently a coalition of several feudal kingdoms consisting of of the Canis Lupis(wolves), Ursidea(bears), Oryctolagus cuniculus (rabbits), and rattus(rats). The main kingdom of this coalition is lead by a Panthera Leo(lion) who appears to be an SCP-[Redacted]-2 instance. The coalition is currently known as The kingdom of Armello. The technology of the SCP-[Redacted]-1 instances are also primitive. Consisting mainly of medieval weaponry but some SCP-[Redacted]-1 instances have been observed using prototype flintlock weapons. The most technologically advanced SCP-[Redacted]-1 clan is the rabbit clan which has been noted in creating sophisticated and complex mechanical devices. Any human that does cross into the SCP-[Redacted] universe are transformed into SCP-[Redacted]-1 instance based on nationality and personality. Humans with physical disabilities will instantly lose their disabilities and some of their mental issues. Clothing and anything the individual is in such as a car will scale and change itself based on the individual's new body. Minimal contact is to be held between personnel and SCP-[Redacted]-1 instances. (See incident report 2).

It has also been observed that magic does exist and has been demonstrated by various individuals. Magic does not appear to be limited to species. Current members of staff are forbidden to learn or use these powers other then for research purposes and must be amnesticised once experimentation is complete to ensure the individual retains no memory of learning the spell. There has also been observed to be a strange for of magic known as Wyld and Rot which had been confirmed by the Bear clan. Wyld is representation of balance, renewable life and the natural order. It has been observed with several SCP-[Redacted]-1 instances preforming this form of magic to heal wounded personnel and clear away rot and is also the reason why disabled humans who cross the gate are healed. However, SCP-[Redacted]-1 instances do not know the origins of SCP-[Redacted]. Rot is a corruption of Wyld which defies and breaks the natural cycle and a force that takes and consumes more than it should. Rot also appears to also act as a pathogen within this universe. Manifesting itself as purple boils on the victims body after the victim has been infected. It has also been noted that rot turns affected individuals into zombie like creatures capable of transmitting the virus through scratches and open wounds. Unlike the [Redacted] virus however, rot appears to enhance some instances which grants them an edge in combat while they still retain their sentience. Rot also has a tendency to manifest itself into an entity known as a bane(SCP-[Redacted]-3) which resemble large Corvus(Crow) specimens. All SCP-[Redacted]-2 and 3 instances are extremely hostile and should be eliminated at once unless they are captured for study. SCP-[Redacted]-2 and 3 instances have been observed extremely sensitive to light and heat and thrive and damp and dark conditions, usually coming out at night. The usage of incendiary weapons is recommended to ensure eradication of the virus. For infected members of staff or rot contamination however, it has also been noted that there are natural remedies to the rot infections. The most notable is the spirit stones which have been observed to purge individuals or locations of all traces of rot infection. However, this may end up killing the infected individual in the process.

SCP-[redacted] was first discovered by a multinational research teams in the north pole in response to receiving a signal broadcasted by SCP-[redacted]. Agent [redacted] was went in on the expedition posing as a [redacted] for the expedition. During said operation, a [redacted] soldier Corporal [redacted] was separated from the group. When the group managed to find his locator, it had been left on a sheet of ice in front of SCP-[redacted], indicating he had been zapped by SCP-[redacted]. After agent [redacted] reported the incident to the SCP foundation, the foundation managed to recover SCP-[redacted], the researchers and soldiers were issued class B amnesics. The first recorded case of SCP-[redacted] was during the Vietnam war on [redacted] when a Bell UH-1 Iroquois with 5 soldiers (Captain [redacted], Private [redacted], Private [redacted], Sargent [redacted], Corporal [redacted]) disappeared over Vietnam. Soldiers on the ground stated that a bolt of lighting struck the helicopter and vaporized it. However, these statements have no evidence to validate them. It is unknown whether or not these soldiers and security guard [redacted] are still alive. It is also unknown how many people the chaos insurgency used the stone on.

* * *

Experiment Log #1

Prisoner D-4382 is told to approach SCP-[redacted], nothing happens.

Experiment Log #2

Prisoner D-4836 is wearing a Class A hazmat suit and is told to approach SCP-[redacted]. Same results as experiment 1.

Experiment Log #3

Prisoner D-3985 is given a hammer and a chisel. Subject is told to attempt to attempt to break SCP-[redacted]. Subjects attempts to break SCP-[redacted] fails. SCP-[redacted] sustains no damage but does give off a dull red glow, indicating SCP-[redacted] might only react when attacked by humans. Subject and items are recovered without incident.

Experiment Log #4

Prisoner D-4824 is given a electric drill and is told to destroy SCP-[redacted]. Subject attempts to destroy SCP-[redacted] with little success. However, when told to return, D-4824 becomes agitated, stating that he was fed up with the insane number of tests he as been forced to endure. Despite personnel's attempts to coax D-4924, the prisoner refused to leave the cell. Security guard [redacted] is told to subdue the subject, however when security guard attempted to enter the cell, SCP-[redacted] activates and shocks security guard [redacted] vaporizing the guard entirely. Security guard was armed with a FN-SCAR-17S as well as a USP45 and a shock baton. It was then the conclusion that SCP-[redacted] only reacts in the presence of armed humans was reached. Subject D-4824 has been terminated.

* * *

Addendum 1

All testing of SCP-[redacted] has been restricted by the 05 council. Any researchers attempting to use SCP-[redacted] on living humans will be subject to disciplinary action.

Incident report 1

SCP-[redacted] has been sized by the chaos insurgency following a recent breach. Site [Redacted] now undergoing repair and is receiving security updates.

Addendum 2

SCP-[redacted] has been retrieved from chaos insurgency agents after they attempted a raid on a survivalist compound in-[redacted]. However, SCP-[redacted] had been heavily modified and integrated into some machine. The device cannot be shut down and has , SCP-[redacted] is capable of creating an portal into another world. It is believed all missing individuals from previous incidents are on the other side. Current SCP-[Redacted] instance does not appear to possess same capabilities at before when approached by armed guards. Attempts to contact missing persons via radio has yielded no results. Chaos insurgency agents were successfully eliminated.

Incident report 2

In the SCP-[Redacted] Universe during early explorations, researchers and foundation personnel came under the attack of SCP-[Redacted]- 1 instances. Foundation personnel were success full in repelling the attack despite the fact that they were heavily outnumbered. According to captured SCP-[Redacted]-1 instances, they were under orders to eliminate all foundation personnel and earth, prompting the need for stricter security measures to take place. Since then, there had been several failed attacks on the military compound that was established. It has been three months since the last attack.

Addendum 3

All members of staff are not to engage with SCP-[Redacted]-1 instances other then for work related purposes. We are to maintain our distance and observe them. If they do approach us, use standard crowd deterrent methods like tear gas to keep them away. Under no circumstances are you to attack them unless they attack first. If they wish to speak to the commanding officer, they are allowed to submit a formal request to the front gate.


	3. Chapter 3

[Edits made to SCP file by site [redacted] Security guard [redacted]]

[Revision update in official SCP data base pending]

Item #: SCP-[redacted]

Object class: Safe

Special containment procedures: SCP-[redacted] is to be housed in a standard containment room within a 2 foot by 2 foot by 2 foot box with Plexiglas box with walls at least 3 inches thick at site [redacted]. The room is also meant to be lined with lead in order to prevent its signal from getting out. Under no circumstance shall any personnel enter SCP-[redacted]'s containment chamber for tests of any sort. Any SCP-[redacted]-1 instances captured by the foundation should be immediately returned to the SCP-[redacted]-1 universe unless they are collaborators with SCP-[redacted]-2 instances. If they are, they should be labeled as Keter class objects and must be contained or neutralized. All SCP-[redacted]-2 instances must be terminated immediately without exceptions.

Description: SCP-[redacted] is a football sized red crystal stone and what appears to be a outline of a paw made from a yellow substance within contained at site [redacted]. Attempts to analyze the chemical make up of the crystal material has failed because it is impossible to chip off samples of SCP-[redacted] for analysis. When approached by humans that pose a sufficient threat to others, SCP-[redacted] will rapidly heat up and begin to radiate light within the span of about 5 seconds. Afterwards, a arc of energy, similar to electricity can be seen arching off SCP-[redacted] and sends the individual to another dimension.

SCP-[redacted] was first discovered by a multinational research teams in the north pole in response to receiving a signal broadcasted by SCP-[redacted]. Agent [redacted] was went in on the expedition posing as a [redacted] for the expedition. During said operation, a [redacted] soldier Corporal [redacted] was separated from the group. When the group managed to find his locator, it had been left on a sheet of ice in front of SCP-[redacted], indicating he had been zapped by SCP-[redacted]. After agent [redacted] reported the incident to the SCP foundation, the foundation managed to recover SCP-[redacted], the researchers and soldiers were issued class B amnesics. Corporal [redacted] is missing and presumed KIA.

The first recorded case of SCP-[redacted] was during the Vietnam war on [redacted] when a Bell UH-1 Iroquois with 5 soldiers (Captain [redacted], Private [redacted], Private [redacted], Sargent [redacted], Corporal [redacted]) disappeared over Vietnam. Soldiers on the ground stated that a bolt of lighting struck the helicopter and vaporized it. However, these statements have no evidence to validate them.

Individuals affected by SCP [redacted] are to be considered lost. At no point should there be any attempt to recover missing individuals for it is impossible to return to the human world once an individual is struck by SCP-[redacted]. Individuals affected by SCP undergo a transformation when shocked, experience an almost instantaneous change into anthropomorphic animal once they have been sent into the SCP[Redacted] Universe. Individuals still act like humans and do not change apart from their physical traits. Individuals are still capable of regular speech and higher brain functions. The species the individual becomes may be determined by either nationality or personality, however, this is unknown. Members of the Huey UH-1 team and Corporal [redacted] location and condition is unknown and are not accounted for. No records of them exist within the SCP [redacted] universe. Security guard [redacted] has been transformed into a Norwegian Forest cat and is studying the SCP[redacted] universe.

The SCP [redacted] universe is another world inhabited by SCP-[redacted]-1 instances and SCP-[redacted]-2 instances. Humans that enter this universe should be classified as SCP-[redacted]-3 instances. SCP-[redacted]-1 and SCP-[redacted]-2 instances are sapient and capable of vocal communication and demonstrate an understanding of the English language. However, SCP-[redacted]-2 instances are monsters called nightmares. They will not hesitate to kill SCP-[redacted]-1 or SCP-[redacted]-3 instances and should be avoided at all costs or neutralized if possible. They should all be classified as Keter class objects. SCP-[redacted]-1 instances are a race of anthropomorphic creatures called dreamkeepers. Both instances posses have anomalous capabilities of varying types and intensities. They should be labeled as euclid class objects. Current known powers are[See list below]. While both races posses enhanced abilities and anomalous capabilities, most are still capable of being neutralized through conventional means. Unique instances of SCP-[redacted]-2 instances may require other methods for neutralization such as the usage of cryogenic, incendiary, and electrical munitions. It is unknown how SCP-[redacted] managed to arrive in the human world. No record of SCP-[redacted] currently exists within the SCP-[redacted] universe.

SCP-[redacted]-1 instances vary in species, ranging from modern day animals to already extinct species like dinosaurs. They are anthropromorphic and are basically the same as humans. However, as mentioned previously, they posses anomalous capabilities known as powers and even enhanced strength in some cases. Hybrid species have also been observed among the SCP-[redacted]-1 society indicating crossbreeding compatibility. SCP-[redacted]-3 instances are humans that have been teleported into the dreamworld and turned into a dreamkeeper. They are identical to SCP-[redacted]-1 instances in almost every way. However, SCP-[redacted]-3 instances may not posses powers. Further testing is required to determine that statement.

SCP-[redacted]-2 instances are a collective many horrific beasts varying and size and shape. There are no determinable features about their physiology that would connect them creatures back on earth. There are believed to be two SCP-[redacted]-2 entities that are currently ruling over the nightmares. [redacted] and [redacted]. Information on either entity is virtually nonexistent apart from vague and unconfirmed testimonies from the [redacted] faction leader [redacted]. Both are considered to god like beings of absolute power, incapable of being destroyed through any means known to man or dreamkeepers. Containment of entities is believed to be impossible.

SCP-[redacted]-1 instances and SCP-[redacted]-2 instances appear to be locked in a unending conflict spanning centuries back, however, records of such conflict are sparse and abstract. The current SCP-[redacted]-1 government, the [redacted], is a democratic authoritarian state that is being influenced by SCP-[redacted]-2 entities. The [redacted] has convinced most SCP-[redacted]-1 instances that SCP-[redacted]-2 instances do not exist and have banned the usage of all powers. Individuals who are caught using powers are either executed or deported. Option for the SCP foundation to overthrow the [redacted] through a political coup is recommended.

A guerrilla faction, known as the [redacted] are resisting the [redacted]. The [redacted] is engaging the [redacted] through espionage operations, assassinations, and the organization of a paramilitary group in an attempt to prepare for a SCP-[redacted]-2 invasion which will likely result in a XK class end of the world scenario when it occurs. The [redacted] are willing to cooperate with foundation members in exchange for manpower, funding and neutralization of SCP-[redacted]-2 related instances[See interview log below].

The technology of the dreamkeepers just as, if not more, advanced then as what humanity possesses thus far. However, they have managed to construct various technologies humans are incapable of replicating due to the materials used in said technology, simply not existing on earth. The have constructed a complex system of teleportation pads for public transportation using a creature called a brain squid which is capable of long distance teleportation so long as its destination is in view. In addition to this, they have electronic devices very similar to those on earth, however, the most notable one they posses is the data scroll which allows it's user to carry around an extremely versatile, powerful, compact, lightweight touch-screen device anywhere they go. The dreamkeepers also posses ballistic weapons called springers in addition to incendiary and explosive weapons that are based off a chemical compound know as [redacted] which is highly volatile and very reactive to heat. Springers use highly compressed springs as a means for propelling projectiles rather then gunpowder, allowing them to be ideal for assassinations and special operations because they are silent and produce no muzzle flash. The only thing humanity has an advantage over the dreamkeepers is in terms of motorized vehicles. While the dreamkeepers do posses internal combustion engines, such engines are mainly used on transport zeppelins and occasionally steam ships. The dreamkeepers do posses mechanized weapon platforms like helicopters and tanks and have deployed such vehicles in combat. However, these machines have been proven rather useless due to the existence of powers and had only seen light usage in [redacted].

* * *

List of common powers:

Explosive, Bio-lethal, Kinetic impact/influence, energy discharge, mental/perceptual distortion, cutting, shielding, mobility, healing, insight/perception enhancement, terrain alteration, dexterity/skill enhancement, Summoning/manifestation, transformation/alteration, ethereal/plane shift, atmospheric alteration, etc.

Note: The way the power functions is also varied from individual to individual. This determines the powers area of affect. For example, some powers such as healing can vary from only being able to heal one's self only, to being able to heal other entities.

Note: Attached documentation with demands of [redacted] in exchange for cooperation is listed below

* * *

Interview #1:

Interviewer: Security guard [redacted]

Interviewee: [redacted]

*Interview Begin*

[redacted]: Alright, is it on?

Security guard: Yes, lets get started. This is site [redacted] security officer [redacted] currently interviewing SCP-[redacted]-1 instance [redacted].

[redacted]: Is that necessary?

Security guard: Yes Mr. [redacted]. Absolute clarity is key to us understanding this world and the potential containment of [redacted] and [redacted].

[redacted]:Yes, of course.

Security guard: Now, lets answer some questions. First, what is your role in the [redacted]?

[redacted]: I serve as one of the leaders of the [redacted], using my position in [redacted] to [redacted] for [redacted] operations. I'm afraid I cannot tell you more then this. Now, what was your role?

Security guard: I was a security guard working in the SCP foundation at site [redacted]. Secret facility meant to study anomalous entities and objects that either defy the modern connives of science, or pose an extreme threat to humanity.

[redacted]: What counts as an anomaly back in your world?

Security guard: Well for starters, there is only one truly intelligent species back on earth are humans. Another other species exhibiting human like behaviors, for example dreamkeepers, would classify as an anomaly. Entities, locations and items that exhibit anomalous activity like [redacted] or [redacted] for example would also be classified as an SCP.

[redacted]: That seems rather unreasonable. Can you tell me more about these SCPs?

Security guard: Sorry [redacted]. But due to foundation policy, I am not a liberty to disclose that information with you. If it is, we will both be amnesticised and incarcerated. Now, what can you tell me about [redacted] or [redacted].

[redacted]: I'm not sure. Most historical accounts of these two are either contradictory or extremely abstract. The only fact we are certain of is that they exist. [redacted] and [redacted] are god like beings of the nightmares, capable of transcending and manipulating reality as we know it. I might have not thought about this before but how do you intend to capture these entities?

Security guard: I'm not sure myself, the lab boys are going to be the ones to figure that out. I suspect they may have to use another thaumiel class SCP objects to stunt their powers so that containment may be possible. Though, I'm not sure what objects they will use.

[redacted]: How do you classify SCP objects?

Security guard: Well... Okay, the best way to look at it is like putting an object in a box and leaving the room. If the object stays in the box, it's safe but it sure as hell doesn't mean harmless. If it tries to get out of the box, it's euclid. If it does get out of the box and kills a bunch of people afterwards, it is keter. Neutralized objects are objects that are no longer anomalous because they have been destroyed through some means. Those are the main ones.

[redacted]: So, we dreamkeepers would be classified as euclid class objects?

Security guard: Correct.

[redacted]: You mentioned previously that locations can posses anomalous capabilities. How do you contain those?

Security guard: It depends honestly. Usually, we just station guards at the location and ward off civilians. It's determined by the scp we are dealing with though. I can't say much more then that. What is the best method for neutralizing SCP-[redacted]-2 instances?

[redacted]: While a springer may work most of the time, some nightmares may require more special means of elimination through the use of powers. Even then, that might not work.

Security guard: Have you encountered such instances yet?

[redacted]: Not me personally, but several of the soldiers have reported combating beasts that were unaffected by either powers or conventional methods. I'm not sure where these creatures manifest from but I do suspect they will invade the world at some point.

Security guard: Is this related to ancient anduruna history and the silent age?

[redacted]:Yes.

Security guard: Is there any mention of SCP-[redacted] existing within this universe?

[redacted]: No. Not from what I could tell.

Security guard: Have you encountered any other SCP-[redacted]-3 instances? From our records, there may be about six other instances within this universe.

[redacted]:Unfortunately, we have not been able to locate any other humans that may have arrived in this world. No records of them exist anywhere. Not even in the [redacted] database.

Security guard: That's... Unfortunate. Do you have any idea where they might be?

[redacted]: I'm not sure. Odds are, they've either been captured by the nightmares or they perished in the extremely inhospitable regions beyond [redacted].

[Voice in background tells [redacted] something]

[redacted]: I see. Well, I must get going. I have some business to attend to.

Security guard: That's alright, we can continue this at another time. Take care [Redacted].

*Interview end*

* * *

Video log: Experiment 4

*Camera is activated, subject [redacted] is on a outdoor target range in [redacted]

*Subject is [redacted], a anthropomorphic [redacted] female

Security guard: Alright [redacted], what does your power allow you to do?

[redacted]: My power allows my to create a concentrated vortex from my hands and direct it at a target within my vision.

*Camera is rotated so it can face the firing range. A single target dummy is on the firing line

Security guard: Fire when ready.

*Subject is seen powering up, halo appears above [redacted]'s head. Subject uses power

*A vortex is created and is directed at the target

*Target is obliterated

*Camera pans back to subject, subject powers down and the halo dissipates

[redacted]: Good enough?

Security guard: Splendid. Ending video.

* * *

Video Log: Experiment 5

* Camera is activated, subject [redacted] is on the outdoor target range as seen in experiment 4

*Subject [redacted] is a anthropomorphic [redacted] male

*Several [redacted] soldiers are equipped with model [redacted] springer rifles

*Test begin

Security guard: Alright [redacted], what does your power allow you to do?

[redacted]: Do I have to follow the script?

Security guard: Yes, it provides the best description of of your power, please read the script

[redacted]: Fine. My ability allows you to create a personal energy shield capable of protecting me from external attacks. The shield is in the form of wings with are attached to my back. I am able to manipulate the wings to provide myself, or other solders with protection so long as they are behind my wings.

Security guard: Good, activate power

*[redacted] activates power, a pair of large avian wings appear from behind subject's back and a halo manifests itself above [redacted] head

*[redacted] manipulates it's wings so its body is completely covered

[redacted]: Ready!

Security guard: Alright, firing line! Ready!

*[redacted] soldiers load a single spring cartridge into their carbines

Security guard: Aim!

*[redacted] soldiers direct rifle's at [redacted]

Security guard: FIRE!

*[redacted] soldiers each fire a single round at [redacted], projectiles impact [redacted] shield but do not penetrate

Security guard: Disarm!

* [redacted] soldiers lower weapons and check

* [redacted] lowers shields, halo above subject's head dissipates.

* Test end

* * *

Experiment Log #1

Prisoner D-4382 is told to approach SCP-[redacted], nothing happens.

Experiment Log #2

Prisoner D-4836 is wearing a Class A hazmat suit and is told to approach SCP-[redacted]. Same results as experiment 1.

Experiment Log #3

Prisoner D-3985 is given a hammer and a chisel. Subject is told to attempt to attempt to break SCP-[redacted]. Subjects attempts to break SCP-[redacted] fails. SCP-[redacted] sustains no damage but does give off a dull red glow, indicating SCP-[redacted] might only react when attacked by humans. Subject and items are recovered without incident.

Experiment Log #4

SCP-[redacted]-1, [redacted] it told to demonstrate its power(see attached video). Subject was able to demonstrate its ability which was some sort of concentrated vortex capable of delivering extreme force to a target within subject's visual radius. When using a power, a halo appeared above subject [redacted]'s head.

Experiment Log #5

SCP-[redacted]-1, [redacted] is told to demonstrate its power( See attached video). Subject was able to demonstrate its ability. Subject's ability was some sort of energy shield which manifested itself as wing on subject's back. Subject is able to manipulate these shields as if they were actual appendages. A halo appeared above subject's head during power activation.

Note: Subject [redacted] is blind and abnormally tall. How subject [redacted]'s heart manages to keep [redacted] alive and subject is able to retain good motor skills is unknown. Research into dreamkeeper physiology, virology and pathology pending.

* * *

Author's note: Will whoever keeps accessing this file stop! I don't want to keep creating a new security cipher each time I find out someone accessed my file and adds some false information for humor purposes, this is a actual file that may be uploaded into the scp database

Author's note: No


End file.
